


Want U Back

by sirstilesstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Feels, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirstilesstilinski/pseuds/sirstilesstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a pretty messy break up. After four years, it's bound to be a bad break up but Stiles thought he would feel better about his decision than this. He was the one that broke up with Derek, not the other way around, so why was he feeling like his heart was torn in two?</p><p>But here he is, standing in his favorite restaurant with Lydia, feeling like he's being cheated on. Across the room, Stiles spots Derek with Braeden, of all people, at Stiles' favorite restaurant. Who the fuck does that kind of thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want U Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is, in fact, my first fic that I've ever posted. I am working on some other fics, including a long one that I have writer's block on right now so I thought of this and I just started writing. 
> 
> The idea for this fic has come from the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd which I had stuck in my head and then, of course, gave me the idea for a Sterek fan fiction. 
> 
> But, anyway, please enjoy and this is beta'd by me, myself, and I so all mistakes are mine. If you would possibly like to be my beta, message me on my tumblr which will be linked at the bottom. Also if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out in the comments. Same goes with if you feel I should add any tags because I feel like I barely have any. Much love goes out to all of you and thanks for giving my fic a chance!

It had been a pretty messy break up. After four years, it's bound to be a bad break up but Stiles thought he would feel better about his decision than this. He was the one that broke up with Derek, not the other way around, so why was he feeling like his heart was torn in two?

But here he is, standing in his favorite restaurant with Lydia, feeling like he's being cheated on. Across the room, Stiles spots Derek with Braeden, of all people, at Stiles' favorite restaurant. Who the fuck does that kind of thing? 

And, of course, they could always just be hanging out platonically if it weren't for the fucking hand holding across the table that's going on over there. Derek hates PDA so why is he doing it with her when he would never do it with Stiles? What if it was because Derek was ashamed of him.

Great, now his mind is filled with insecurity and self doubt. Stiles is a catch, he knows that. Then why is Derek the one on the date right now? Derek has never had game. It took him three years to be able to confess his feelings to Stiles, although that may of had something to do with Stiles being underage for two of those years but that's just semantics. 

But, back to the point, Stiles is the heart breaker not the other way around. Derek was the one that was making it hard to breath and was suffocating Stiles with his possessiveness, although, Stiles must admit, he has been missing his quiet growls when the waiter would flirt with him or someone would look at Stiles the wrong way.

God, not everything is about Derek! This is supposed to be a fun night out to distract Stiles from his post-breakup Ben & Jerry's and Netflix binge. This was a supposed to be a Derek free night. 

Stiles had been halfway through the fourth season of Gossip Girl when Lydia had stomped in, unplugged his TV, and gave him the look that made him kick into high gear and jump in the shower. Then she proclaimed that they were going to dinner and then to the club to find Stiles a hot guy to have steamy rebound sex with. Stiles was all for it, but he knew he would be comparing every guy to Derek all night. 

Lydia has gripped his arm from beside him while waiting for the waiter to take them to their seats, obviously having spotted Derek by this point. "Do you want to go somewhere else to eat?" 

Stiles kind of does but he wants to prove that Derek doesn't affect him. "No I'm fine. Let's just enjoy this evening." 

Stiles is still looking at Derek when the man in question perks up at the sound of Stiles voice and turn to meet his eyes. Stiles is frozen in place, not sure what to do when Lydia takes the problem into her own hands and drags Stiles by the arm to follow the waiter to their table. 

Derek and Stiles continue staring at each other until Lydia seats him in a chair facing away from Derek's table. He lets out a tiny sigh and a sharp twinge of pain shoots through his heart. For the first time in a week since they broke up, Stiles admits to himself that he misses Derek. A lot. 

"Stiles," Lydia starts, unfolding her cloth napkin and lying it in her lap, more aggressively than needed. "What the fuck was that?" 

Stiles finishes placing his napkin his own lap and moves his hands to rearrange his silverware, nervously. "I don't know what you referring to."

"How about the fact that you looked like you were frozen in time from the moment we walked in the door until the time you sat in your chair. And all because of Derek. You told me you were over him so start acting like it." Lydia takes a sip of her water, punctuating that she's done talking and waves a waiter over to take their drink order.

"Okay, but can we talk about how Derek was wearing his glasses, which he never does in public because he thinks he looks like a nerd in them when he actually looks really sexy, like a hot scientist, and he's wearing his soft maroon sweater with the little thumb holes that I got him for Christmas because he didn't own a thing relatively warm other than long sleeved Henley's and I wanted him to be cozy and he only wears it when he's sick. Oh my gosh, is he okay? Why is he in public if he's sick?" 

Lydia is pinching her nose in frustration as she usually does around Stiles. "You realize he is listening to every word you are saying because he's a werewolf and werewolves can do that, remember? Besides, you broke up with him so why should you care? It's not like you cared about him then." 

"Technically," Stiles starts. "I said we should take a break, not break up. Why? Did he say something about taking the breakup hard?" 

Lydia groans and looks pointedly over Stiles' shoulder, most likely at Derek. "He's been sitting around his house moping for the past week, pining, just like you were. I don't understand why you even broke up in the first place, to be completely honest." 

Stiles goes to reply, but he knows Derek is listening so instead he just looks down at his menu, deliberately taking his sweet time to reply to her. But can he really tell her that he just wanted some space. She'll yell at him for being the idiot he already knows he is. 

Lydia looks at him with sharp eyes when he meets her gaze and he flinches back. A waiter arrives just in the nick of time to save his ass for a few moments longer. 

"Well? I'm waiting." Lydia says impatiently after the waiter is out of ears shout. 

Stiles clears his throat. "I just needed space was all." 

"Space?"

"Yes, Lydia, space. As in, I needed to not be in Derek's immediate vicinity for a little while so that I could think about where our relationship stands." Stiles crosses his arms across his chest in a gesture he hopes looks obstinate but he fears only looks like he's trying to shield himself from the Banshee's wrath. 

Instead, Lydia seems to deflate a little and flick her eyes over Stiles' shoulder once again. "So Derek was right." 

"Right about what?"

Lydia sighs and shakes her head. "You were feeling suffocated by him. He worried about that the entire time you two were together. He waited for the day where you would eventually get sick of it. He thought you guys were in a good place right before you broke up with him, though." 

Stiles longs to look at Derek. Look at his face and see if what Lydia is saying is true, but he knows it is even without the reassurance. Derek is insecure and he has no self- confidence, or, if he did, Stiles took away that last remaining shred of it when he broke up with him for something as petty as Derek's possessive behavior.

Stiles realizes now that his actions were premature. He could've sat Derek down and they could've talked it out but instead Stiles jumped the gun and broke Derek's heart. 

This beautiful man, who is the poster child for bad relationships, has once again gotten hurt, and, this time, by the one he least expected it from. 

Knowing Derek could hear him Stiles decides now is as best a time as ever to apologize. "God, I'm so sorry, Der." 

The sound of a chair screeching on the floor brings the entire room to a sudden silence, everyone's eyes on Derek who is looking right at Stiles like a deer in headlights. A second later, he's fast walking to the front doors. Stiles, of course, follows. 

Derek is heading toward his car when Stiles steps out of the restaurant and into the cool fall night. "Derek, can we please talk." 

"What could you possibly want, Stiles?" Derek's voice sounds watery, like he's on the verge of crying. 

Stiles stops about ten feet away from Derek. "You. I want you more than anything. I want you back, Derek." 

Derek gives a sad smile and barks out a tight laugh. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" 

"No, I don't think it is. Derek, I made a mistake. You are the only person I've kissed. The only person I've dated. The only person I've slept with. You have been my first everything and this past week apart has shown me that I want you to be the last everything for me, too.

"I need you to understand, Der, that I'm still not very mature. Sure, I'm not the same hyperactive spaz that you first met that day in the woods, but I'm also not twenty-seven years old. I want a boyfriend, not a partner. I want to go on movie dates and go bowling not to vineyards and quiet B&Bs." 

Stiles has drawn closer now, inching toward Derek as if he were a bird about to take flight. "And most of all, I want to be able to go places by myself and not have you glued to my side the entire time. I'm in my prime, Derek, and I know it's a lot to ask of you but I can't live with you treating me like a porcelain doll. I'm not as fragile as you think." 

Derek hasn't moved the entire time Stiles has been talking, only watching Stiles every move. "I'm sorry." He whispers. 

"No. No, that's not what I wanted. You have nothing to apologize for because I never told you what you were doing wrong. I should've told you earlier because communication is key. I'm the one that needs to say sorry because I'm the one that broke your heart. You should be yelling at me for being stupid like you usually do." 

Derek runs a hand through his hair and looks down at his feet. "But I'm not mad at you. I'm just sad that you didn't try telling me earlier. I haven't exactly been in that many healthy relationships to be able to know how this all works." 

"Yes," Stiles exclaims. "Exactly. And I forget sometimes that you're a lot more fragile than I think you are." 

Derek takes a small step towards Stiles, putting them in a position where they could easily pull each other into a hug but Stiles is going to let Derek decide when he wants Stiles to touch him. 

"Did I, at least, make you a little jealous?" Derek has a small smirk tugging at his lips as he brings his hand up to touch Stiles face. 

"Me? Jealous? Never. But I have to ask, why Braeden of all people? Is it because you know that I think she has a crush on you? And did you see the jeans she was wearing? Those are not the kind of jeans you wear to a fancy establishment like this one." Stiles realizes his answer doesn't sound genuine at all. 

Derek chuckles a little at Stiles, feeling the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you sure you aren't jealous?" 

Stiles pushes at Derek chest a little, which doesn't even budge him, and laughs lightly. "Shut up, Der Bear." 

Derek laughs along with him until their laughter turns into longing gazes with their foreheads pressed together. "I missed you, so much, Sour Wolf." 

Derek smiles softly and wraps his arms around Stiles waist. "I missed you, too. Please never leave me again." 

"Never." 

Finally, their lips meet in a soft embrace, full of silent promises and love.Stiles gets caught up in the feeling of Derek's somewhat-chapped lips and running his tongue over and inside Derek's mouth. Stiles feels his knees weaken when Derek's tongue makes contact with his, sending lightning bolts of chills shooting down Stiles' spine. Neither of them think of anything but each other's lips for the next ten minutes, forgetting about the dinners they had both ordered.

When they eventually break apart, it's because of a text from Lydia informing Stiles that his food has arrived at the table. 

Stiles looks up from his phone to Derek who is looking at him like he hung the stars. "What do you say we get our dinners to go?" 

Derek smiles again and kisses Stiles' forehead. "Best idea I've heard in a while." 

~~~~

Later that night when cuddling after a particularly amazing round of sexy times, Derek stops brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair and abruptly sits up straight. He's quiet for a minute. "Lydia and Braeden literally just set us up." 

Laughing, Stiles sits up, as well, and props himself up against the head board. "Honestly, that doesn't even surprise me." 

"Do you really think I look like a hot scientist with my glasses on?" 

Stiles bites his lip and looks over at Derek. "Oh yeah. Now why don't you put them on for round two, Doctor?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come fan girl about Sterek with me at Sirstilesstilinski.tumblr.com because you knew you want to ;)


End file.
